


Surprise

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [24]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 24: "Christmas Lingerie"





	Surprise

…

…

 

Takahiro twirled around in front of the full length mirror with a nasty grin on his face. He wore something rather ― _provocative,_ but it was definitely something he knew his partner and guitarist would _absolutely love._

“Toru’s in for a surprise when he gets back.” He grinned.

At the moment, the guitarist was in Osaka visiting his parents. It was supposed to be a one-day visit, but, a sudden snowstorm has Toru trapped, unable to leave the prefecture. Of course he messaged Taka every day, of how much he misses him and is dying to come home. And since that was the case, Takahiro decided to do something _extra special_ for his homecoming.

And what else would make it special apart from seeing Takahiro dressed in a sexy Christmas lingerie?

Oh yes, Taka had thought, Toru was going to _love_ this surprise.

 

…

…

 

At long last, Toru made it home.

While he loved spending time with his family back in Osaka, spending a long time away from his precious vocalist (unexpectedly) was never on his to-do list. Taka was like joy incarnate; whenever he smiles, the petite man _always_ brightens up the room in which he’s in. His laughs were like a melodious drug, once he’s doing, so will you.

He pulled up in his driveway, parked the car and hopped out instantly like it was about to explode. He dashed towards his front door, where he ripped his shoes off at the genkan and stormed inside.

“Taka?” he called, stumbling around in the darkness. He had arrived at late evening, and this time of year, its gets dark quite early. “Taka?” he called again, but received no answer. He found this rather odd and started to worry about whether Taka was home or not. He knew he told the vocalist that he was coming home today, so he shouldn’t have gone anywhere.

Just then, as he made his way to the living room and switching on the lights, he saw a red envelope on the coffee table. Naturally, he took it up and looked at the cover. It read: _“TORU”,_ in all caps and not using the kanji of his name.

_Huh?_

Toru flipped it on the other side where he used his keys to rip open a hole at the top. He found a paper inside and quickly dragged it out to read it.

_Go to the kitchen._

Following the instructions, the guitarist padded towards the area, only to find it empty. He twitched from the swelling rage, but decided to calm himself down and _think._ Taka was playing something, so if he holds out, maybe, _just maybe_ he’ll get some kind of reward. If not…

He shook his head to rid the thought. His eyes then scanned the area one last time, before he finally noticed _another_ red envelope stuck in between the cupboards.

Snatching it, Toru grumbled, “How the hell was I supposed to see that _there?!”_

And likewise the first envelope, he used his keys to open the top of it, revealing a paper inside.

_Look inside the fridge._

With a sigh, the guitarist opened the appliance and immediately, he knew what he should take out. A strawberry shortcake. It was a customary pastry eaten at Christmas time in Japan, but he wondered, _where was Taka?_ Was this his “return home safely” gift? Was he supposed to eat it alone in the living room?

As if answering his questions, he saw a piece of red paper sticking out from the beneath the cake and once again, it was another red envelope, albeit smaller than it previous counterparts.

“What have you in store for me this time?” Toru hummed as he opened it and read the contents. This time, a wide grin appeared on his face as his eyes widened.

_Take the cake, come to the bedroom._

In his eagerness, Toru ran so fast to his shared bedroom ― _skipping over the stairs two by two_ ―that it seemed as though he teleported. Upon reaching the door, Toru held the door knob, his heart racing as to what could lie beyond. He turned it, and gently pushed; hoping to slowly eased himself into the surprise. However, upon seeing that his curtains were not the same as he left them, and there were… _candle lights_ on the carpet and table, Toru snapped and swung the door open, almost breaking it in two.

What greeted him made him lick his lips.

There Taka was, in the candle lit room, sitting in the midst of the bed, with a rather _seductive_ look on his face. But it wasn’t the vocalist’s face that left Toru all winded ― _sure, it played a part but paled in comparison_ ―it was what Taka _wore._

He was clothed in a red and white lingerie ―his legs and thighs were covered with a red lace-trimmed skin-tight stocking, connected to the underwear piece by suspender (garter) belts. Around his torso was a bondage underbust that crisscrossed his abdomen, and to top it all off, he wore a Santa hat.

“Welcome home.” He purred.

Toru was still standing by the door, with the shortcake in hand, ogling his lover on the bed. While he’s seen Taka masquerade in all sorts of outfits _just for him,_ by far, this was the best.

“Ta―tadaima.” He managed to stutter out.

Seeing his obviously shaken state, Taka grinned. Toru gulped. The vocalist then brought his knees to his chest, revealing the open rear design of his lingerie.

Toru’s jaws dropped through the floor.

Losing all rationality, the guitarist tossed the cake aside, and tromped over to his lover, ignoring the latter’s shouts of “the cake! The cake!”

“We don’t need it.” Toru sultry said, looming over Taka like a predator.

“But ―!”

Before Taka knew it, Toru smashed their lips together, pushing Taka down further onto the bed. Like a smooth criminal, Toru’s hands snaked up Taka’s lithe body, and undid the bondage clasps without the vocalist even realizing. His hands continued to roam about Taka’s body, the petite man loving every second of it.

Leaving from the vocalist’s lips, Toru trailed his tongue down his lover’s neck and sucked on the flesh there. Low, pleasurable moans escaped Taka’s lips, his legs wrapping around Toru’s midsection, his hands snaking around his neck.

“What a wonderful surprise this is…” Toru said, his voice low and guttural. He drew back to relish the dishevelled look beneath him, black hair splayed out on the pristine white pillow case, his lingerie clasps scattered all over the sheets, and face as red as a tomato ―perhaps even redder.

“I’m glad you like it…” Taka managed out, stroking Toru’s bleached blond locks.

The guitarist smirked. “Oh, I’ll definitely like it, indeed.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
